Más allá de las apariencias
by Haaruhi
Summary: Eustass kid luego de una pelea en una isla en el nuevo mundo queda al borde de la muerte hasta que nami lo rescata y lo lleva al sunny para que lo curen.El se enamora cada vez más de ella. ¿Será capaz de admitirlo y que lleguen a algo más? ¿Será correspondido? - Lo siento soy muy mala con los resúmenes. Rating T por ahora, cualquier cosa se cambia... Todo puede pasar. NamixKid
1. El misterio del rescate

Hola! :D, Es la primera ves que escribo un fic, asi que por favor sean amables, acepto criticas con los brazos abiertos.  
Me encanta esta pareja, los encuentro tal para cual, irritantes, insolentes, etc. Los adoro:) aaa y supongo que eso :D por favor comenten que tal les parecio, que no les gusto... Para ir perfeccionando cada ves más!

He intentado no salirme de los personajes para mejor visualizacion, perdonden si tengo faltas de ortografia! :s

Acerca de la historia:  
Se desarrolla después de dressrosa, de doflamingo ... todo eso. No he agregado ni quitado a ningún nakama.  
Solo es NamixKid.  
Aveces pondre links de imagenes o cosas asi, alfinal de cada capitulo para que sea más facil de imaginar :)  
No se muy bien cada cuantos dias actualizare, aveces por semana, otras veces en los dias, Luego arreglo eso.

¡DISFRUTENLO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! :DDD

* * *

Sintiendo una brisa cálida, admiró la iluminada habitación en la que me encontraba, habían unos muebles llenos de libros y medicamentos por lo que supongo que es un tipo de enfermería.

Intento levantarme de la cómoda cama que me sostiene, aunque, no sin antes sentir un punzante dolor proveniente de mi (al parecer) lastimado cuerpo, moretones, algo de sangre ya seca y vendajes por la cabeza, el vientre y un brazo.

Al principio me sorprendí pero enseguida recordé: Una pelea, sangre, nieve, dolor mucho dolor y... una chica.

¿Una chica?.

¿Ella me ayudó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?.

- ¿Donde mierda estoy?.- Me preguntó a mi mismo con una mueca de dolor que no me molesté en ocultar.

- En-n-n mi habitación, aunque t -también se usa como centro de ayuda médica.- Dijo tartamudeando un mapache de nariz azul detrás de la puerta con sudor cayendo de sus pequeñas mejillas. - ¿T-te sietes m-mejor?, T-e di unos calmantes anoche, así que, e-estarás tranquilo hoy y-y no sentirás tanto dolor.-

Esta cosa ¿desde cuándo esta aquí?.

En el instante que me acomodo para verlo mejor este se asusta como si hubiera visto a alguien ser asesinado en frente de sus ojos. Parece que reconoce quien soy.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? .- Preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que este animal tiene el rostro tan azul como su nariz.

El se sorprende,y se relaja al ver que no tengo intención de hacerle daño.

- Nami te trajo.- Responde, ya más tranquilo.- Yo soy chopper.-

¿Nami?

Me acomodo mi cabello rojo para atrás, intentando recordar si la conozco... Me suena pero no puedo reconocer de donde.

- Claro y la mierda, volviendo al tema principal reno, ¿Donde rayos estoy?.- Pregunto mirando hacia la ventana para intentar reconocer el lugar.

- E-Estamos en el thousand sunny.- Respondió con temor al notar que me estaba irritando, ¿thousand sunny que es eso? Lo único que reconozco es que estamos en un barco, no parecía uno de marines así que ¿podría ser este un barco pirata?

- ¿Que se supone que eres?.- Digo, para cambiar de tema y tranquilizarlo.

- Soy un reno, pero comí una fruta del diablo y ¡ESPERA,COMO SI TE LO FUERA A DECIR!.-

No puedo evitar reír, ya me lo dijo.

- ¡ERES EL ENEMIGO, BAJE LA GUARDIA PERO FUE COSA DE UNA VEZ!.- Dijo, aunque el pequeño reno gritara para demostrar seguridad, se notaban sus piernas temblar

- ¿El enemigo?, ¿y a ti que mierda te pasa?-

- A-avisare que despertaste.- Dijo el mapache abandonando la habitación.- ¡LUFFY! ¡YA DESPERTÓ!.-

¡¿Luffy?!, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aparece un idiota con manos elásticas entrando de un salto a la habitación y todos mis músculos se tensan.

- ¡Oi kid!.- Dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! Ouch-ouch.- Al gritar quise levantarme de la cama en la que estaba sentado, pero el dolor me lo impidió. Yo totalmente confundido, No veía a este idiota desde su incidente en punk hazzard.

Y el seguía allí , con su estúpida sonrisa. Monkey D. Luffy, el novato de 400.000.000 Berys, hijo de dragon y un gran dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No deberías pararte kid!, cuando nami te trajo estabas muy débil, ¡pero no te preocupes! Chopper te atendió toda la noche y te cuidara hasta que estés recuperado Shishishishi.- Dijo el pelinegro irritándome aún más al tratarme como un inútil que no se puede ni siquiera levantar.

Bien, a ordenar mis pensamientos:  
Luffy, reno, barco, thousand sunny, piratas y nami. Ya mierda, no soy idiota.

"La gata ladrona", Nami (Si, ya me acordé) me encontró en la nieve anoche, me vio en ese estado tan lamentable y me trajo al barco de los sombreros de paja quienes me sanaron y cuidaron, ¿Me falta algo? Además de que, me he expuesto TOTALMENTE a mi enemigo, que patético soy. Y todo por culpa de esa perra, debería haberme dejado morir, cuando la vea, la mataré.

- Oi kid, ¿Qué paso ayer para que te dejara casi muerto?.- Dijo luffy, con lo que sonaba como verdadero interés y cambiando su rostro a una expresión más seria. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?, Primero me sana y me cuida en vez de tirarme al mar en la noche, y ¿ahora se preocupa de mi estado y de como llegue a el?, he oído de este chico y de su estupidez pero esto, va más allá de lo que imaginé. Si la situación fuera al revés no me hubiera molestado ni siquiera en recibirlo en mi barco y lo hubiera matado y re-matado yo mismo, junto al miembro de mi tripulación que lo hubiera traído.

-¡QUE MIERDA, NO TE INTERESA!.- Dije intentado levantarme para quitarle la cabeza de goma, por supuesto de nuevo el dolor me mataba y solo pude mover me un poco hacia adelante.

- Shishishi ¡Calma kid! Si quieres peleamos pero tendría demasiada ventaja Shishishi.-

- ¡TU! ¡HIJO DE PUTA, TE MATARÍA SI NO TUVIERA TODAS LAS COSTILLAS ROTAS!.- En realidad el reno no me comento en que estado me encontraba pero, como yo lo sentía, tenia todos los huesos rotos y órganos fuera de su lugar.

Lo amenazaba con la mirada la cual el ignoro totalmente mientras que el animal a su lado se había ido corriendo con la cara llena de terror enseguida había empezado a gritar.

- ¿Las tienes rotas? Shishishi bueno cuando te recuperes peleamos, por mientras ¡toma tu sopa! Shishishi.-

- ¡QUE ME CREES GOMA DE MIERDA, CUANDO ESTE RECUPERADO USARÉ TODO MI HAKI PARA ARRANCARTE MIEMBRO POR MIEMBRO Y POR ULTIMO TU SONRISA DE MIER-

Fui interrumpido por una cachetada que me da vuelta la cara. Pero no tuve ni tiempo para enojarme cuando la culpable del golpe empieza a hablarme.

- ¡Que te crees para gritarle así, sin siquiera haberle dado las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ti, imbécil!.- Dijo sin perder la compostura - ¡Ayer estuviste casi muerto cuando te encontré y luffy sin dudarlo me ayudo a entrar te al barco y le dijo a chopper que hiciera todo lo necesario para evitar que murieras! No te portes como un pedazo de mierda, demuestra que eres mejor que eso.-

Yo totalmente sorprendido, aun intentó asimilar todo. Luffy sorprendido y al mismo tiempo orgulloso y notó que detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de cabello verde y uno rubio ligeramente sorprendidos, pero igualmente de orgullosos de la chica, Y atrás de luffy, un chico de nariz larga y un reno con los ojos como platos y las piernas temblando. ¿Cuándo llegaron todas estas personas aquí?.

-Y no te esfuerces o se te abrirán las heridas.- Termino diciendo ya más suavemente y se retiro de la habitación sin dejarme si quiera reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar, esa mujer es una insolente, definitivamente. Pero debo decir que a pesar de todo... Es hermosa y me odio por admitirlo, aquella mujer hizo que cada vello de mi cuello se erizara, mirarla a los ojos era un reto pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Tenia un cuerpo de muerte, para que decirlo, imposible no desearla. Ojos color avellana, bellas facciones y un cabello con ondas color naranjo que no necesita del sol para brillar.

Ella había dicho que me encontró por lo que su imagen en seguida concordó con la de la chica de anoche (a quien yo veía bastante borrosa).

Misterio resuelto:

Aquella chica era "La gata ladrona", Nami.

* * *

Que tal les parecio? Disculpen que sea corto, intentare hacerlos más largos! Proximo capitulo habrá mayor interaccion entre nami y eustass 3

[ Imagen; Cuando esta le cachetea y comienza a retarlo esta es la cara y posicion que toma nami: (quiten los espacios)

fc08.

deviantart.

net

/fs71/i/2012/335/0/7/

nami_de_one_piece_by_naruto999_by_roker-d5mpym5

.png


	2. Eustass kid en el thousand sunny

Hola :D es mi primera vez que escribo un fic, asi que sean amables :| Acepto criticas con los brazos abiertos! actualizare mañana o pasado!  
El proximo capitulo 100% interaccion namixkid ! xd Disfrutenlo, disculpen cualquier error, y disculpen mi pequeño vocabulario. Este es un capitulo 100% kid, sus sentimientos, como se siente hacia nami, hacia los mugiwara y el efecto que va teniendo ella en este chiquillo sensuaaal 1313 k8

Aqui el capitulo asjfad: :DDDDDD ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR! YA SEA, IDEAS, CRITICAS, LO QUE SEA SAJNDADFJSS:D

* * *

-Mierda, No puedo dormir- Dije con mi brazo en mi frente mirando el techo.

_Ya son las dos de la mañana y no dejo de pensar en ti. _Joder, ya pasaron unas 6 horas de todo el escándalo...

**FLASHBACK**

**- Y no te fuerces o se abrirán las heridas.- Dijo suavemente y se retiro de la habitación.**

**Hubieron unos minutos de silencio, no incómodos solo de, silencio. Cada uno intentaba analizar lo que acababa de pasar pero a pesar de todo... Creo que el más confundido era yo.**

**-Bueno, eso fue serio... ¡Vamos a comer!.- Dicho eso luffy me dirige una sonrisa juguetona y se retira de la habitación seguido de los espectadores, algunos aún impactados por lo sucedido.**

**La habitación estaba sola, o eso creí yo, hasta que apareció el pequeño reno.**

**-T-termina tu sopa.- Susurro verificando que la sopa en la mesita de noche a mi lado estuviera intacta después del alboroto.**

**No le respondí, no es que estuviera enojado con el, en realidad no estoy enojado, toda mi rabia se fue con aquella chica de color atardecer. El pequeño animal se estaba yendo de la habitación, hasta que llego a la puerta y dirigiéndome una dulce mirada de pena.**

**-Nami no está enojada, solo, preocupada.- ****  
**

**Y se fue. Dejándome en la pequeña enfermería, ahora solo estaba yo... y mis pensamientos.**

**FLASHBACK**

Aquella mujer, aquella bruja, ¿fue la que me salvo?...

En mi recuerdo (bastante borroso) había una chica que totalmente pálida me preguntaba, "¿Qué te ocurrió?", "¿Cómo paso esto?", " ¡Oye! ¡No te duermas, Aguanta!". Me decía lo mismo una y otra vez, yo solo pensaba que era una estúpida, y ahora me doy cuenta de que es más que solo eso... Es también una bruja, una estúpida bruja, insolente, maldita y _sexy_. Y le voy a hacer pagar por la humillación que me hizo pasar, a las perras así ahí que educarlas ¿Verdad?.

Dios que tengo rabia (Sí, el enojo volvió al pensar en ella), aquella maldita me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido en mi vida, mis entrañas se revolvieron, mis músculos se tensaron, sentía mis órganos aún más fuera de lugar, me tenia que desahogar y tenia que ser con ella _necesitaba verla _pero no me podía ni siquiera levantar, tenia que aclarar dudas y pensamientos, ademas eso es lo único que puedo hacer, que impotencia tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El animal me dijo que me podría levantar mañana (hoy, en realidad, son las dos de la mañana), no es que confiara en el pero si lo que me dijeron es verdad y ese reno era un doctor entonces solo tenia que creer, ¿creer? _Que mierda, ¿solo por que esa perra me reto ahora tengo que pensar cada cosa que hago y ser más abierto con mis sentimientos? No me jodas. Seguíamos siendo enemigos, bien me salvo, se lo agradezco (aunque no se lo halla dicho), pero NADIE se lo pidió._

No soy malo con las mujeres, es decir, no las trato solo como objetos sexuales, a menos que lo sean. Si se comporta como una perra, la tratare como una, si se respeta, la respeto. Así es, pero _hasta ahora_ nunca había conocido a una que se respetara, para mi todas eran _iguales_.  
Tampoco soy un mujeriego, las mujeres no son mi prioridad, cuando tengo _necesidades_ y estamos en una isla y hay mujeres,me voy con esas que les gustan las cosas de una noche, se va luego de la acción y así va mi vida, no me molesto en saber su nombre, su rostro, con que tenga un cuerpo caliente basta. Para algunas esta bien, y otras... bueno no hay otras, en realidad nadie se impone, es un _honor_ para ellas el pasar una noche con Eustass kid. ¿Pero a esta? En su cara se notaba que lo ultimo que querría seria acostarse conmigo, _ouch__, gran golpe para mi ego._

A mugiwara lo vi en el proyecto smiley de Caesar Clown luego de haberse ido por dos años, no cambio demasiado por lo que fue fácil reconocerle. Pero me sorprendí del cambio de los otros miembros de la tripulación, en especial por la peli naranja que ahora tenía un cabello largo que llegaba hasta sus moldeadas caderas, su cuerpo ahora mucho más desarrollado y un nuevo aire de madurez de su parte. Yo ya la había visto en las subastas, el día que el idiota golpeo al tenryuubito, en ese tiempo yo de por si la había encontrado bastante linda, pero no planeaba nada con la mujer de mugiwara. ¿Pero ahora? Era el deseo de dios que me acostara con esa mujer, al fin y al cabo ¿quién soy yo para negar el deseo de dios?.  


Y mirando el cielo nocturno desde la ventana al frente de la cama, me sumo en mis pensamientos y caigo en un placido sueño, creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que duermo tan tranquilo _¿Por que será?._

Me desperté con el ruido de las olas chocando contra el frente del barco, y el gran sol que iluminaba toda la habitación. Me quede un rato en la cama, recordando mi situación, donde estaba, como llegue aquí. La luz natural proveniente de la ventana ya me estaba llegando directamente a los ojos por lo que me levante de la cama, cerré las cortinas y me quede sorprendido viendo lo que había hecho, me pare, con mis propios pies. Ayer se sentía como 10 patadas en cada miembro de mi cuerpo el solo sentarme, mi recuperación estaba siendo rápida, aun me dolía caminar pero es mínimo el dolor comparado al anterior. El pequeño reno era un buen doctor, _tal vez si tenia que darle las gracias_.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación, con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones negros que ya tenia puestos. Me pasee por el barco unos minutos, yo me encontraba en una habitación en el segundo piso. Y enseguida salí no pude evitar reírme internamente por la apariencia de este barco. Se trata de un buque tipo corbeta, construido a partir de madera, Parte de la cubierta principal del buque tiene una superficie de césped, en un lado hay unos árboles frutales están encima de la cocina, e incluso un columpio y un tobogán, además de hamacas, mesas y otras cosas que hacen parecer a este barco, un jardín de niños, más aún con el león-sol en la delantera.

Sigo paseando hasta escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina, así que decido bajar por las escaleras y entrar.

Y ahí están, los que supongo yo... La tripulación completa de los sombreros de paja. Incluyendo a la mujer que lleno mis pensamientos estos dos días.

* * *

Planos del thousand sunny :

albums/yy280/shaka9324/One%20Piece/PlanosThousandSunny11

.jpg

Espero que les halla gustado :D


End file.
